Summer Memories
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: When Ash, Misty, and Brock are back in Pallet for a break, Ash realizes how his feelings have changed for his best friend. Pokeshipping Oneshot.


The bright sunlight warmed Ash's skin as he reached a hand up to pull down the brim of his worn Pokemon League hat, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. He leaned back up against the tree he was sitting in front of after readjusting to make himself more comfortable. Ash took in a deep breath of the fresh air, smelling of sweet clover and wildflowers. It really was a nice summer day, the kind that made Ash wish he could just forget all his worries and relax while the summer went on forever. Pallet did tend to have that small town, country affect on people. It seemed to move at a slower pace than the rest of the world, and that's what Ash loved about his home town. It felt like home, not some big, bustling city. Letting out a contented sigh, Ash let his thoughts wander back to what he had come here to think about: his traveling companions, specifically Misty.

The three of them had taken a break from training and traveling, spending a week if their summer in Pallet. And while the break from wandering city to city really helped Ash physically, not placing so much strain on his body, he really needed the time to collect his thoughts. When Ash met Misty, they argued and fought, Misty only following him for a replacement bike. But, over the years, Misty came to be his closest friend, easily surpassing Brock, who felt like a brother to Ash. He was sure he had never felt that close to anyone else before. Just recently though, Ash had started to develop a crush on a certain red-haired trainer. At the thought, a light pink covered Ash's features, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when his affection for Misty had started to shift from friendly to more romantic. All Ash knew is that it had happened, and now he was left to sort out his feelings before he did something that could damage their friendship. That was his main concern, ruining their friendship. When the raven-haired trainer had first realized the feelings he had developed for Misty, he wanted to let her know. However, he quickly stopped himself in fear that, if she didn't feel the same, everything would be awkward between them. Ash didn't think he could go on like that, knowing it so easily could have been prevented, so he bottled up his feelings, only letting them loose in his thoughts when he was alone. The only problem was, his mind began to dream up all kinds of scenarios of him and Misty together. The thoughts made his heart ache for what could be, but every time, he grit his teeth and carried on, to nervous to say anything to Misty. Ash, though, found it harder and harder to ignore the ache in his heart when she wasn't around and the warmth he felt whether she smiled at him. Even the simplest of her gestures could bring butterflies to Ash's stomach and a blush to his face. He had her memorized. They way she bit her lip when she was unsure. The way she brought her hands under her head when she slept. The way she set her hands on her hips in her stubborn determination. She was intoxicating.

"Ash?" A familiar voice questioned, shaking Ash from his thoughts.

"What's up, Mist?" Ash asked softly, shifting his gaze from the rolling, green hills in front of him up to meet Misty's eyes. He could never tire of the marbled mix of greens and blues that made her irises sparkle. It was such a unique and stunning shade. It was completely Misty.

"Brock was helping Mr. Mime and your Mom with the dishes from lunch, so I figured I'd come find you," Misty stated simply. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure," Ash absentmindedly agreed, moving over a little to make room for the smaller girl.

Taking a seat next to Ash, Misty leaned back against the tree, her shoulder resting comfortably his. Taking in the scenery, a humbled smile spread over Misty's face. She had only been in Pallet a few times before and never had time to slow down and enjoy the town before. Now that she was, she noticed how much she had been missing. But, quickly remembering why she had come out here, Misty's thoughts returned to Ash.

"What were you doing out here?" Misty asked thoughtfully, not knowing Ash to sit still any longer than was necessary.

"Just thinking," Ash replied, sweeping his gaze back to the landscape before him as heat rose to his cheeks.

"About what?" Misty questioned curiously, noticing Ash seemed uncharacteristically wistful.

"Oh... Nothing much," Ash responded, dipping his head in hopes that the brim of his hat would hide the pink on his cheeks.

Luckily, his blush seemed to go unnoticed as Misty nodded, somewhat reluctantly. She didn't want to pry, but could tell that something was bothering Ash. Through years of traveling together, Misty could easily read the younger trainer. No matter how he tried to hide his thoughts and feelings, Misty was able to pick up on them. Though lately, he seemed to have distanced himself just a bit, as though he was hiding something. It hurt a little, knowing that Ash felt he had to keep something from her, but there was little she could do to change that.

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked cautiously, "You don't seem like quite yourself."

Ash pursed his lips together, shifting his gaze down to his hands in his lap. Of course Misty noticed something was off. She was his best friend, why wouldn't she? Nervously fidgeting with his hands, Ash settled his russet eyes on Misty's face, concern etched across her features. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it out slowly. Gathering his confidence in attempt to calm his nerves, Ash let his eyes flicker open again.

"I was thinking about me and you," Ash admitted sheepishly. Although his statement was rather vague, it seemed to have gotten a bit of his point across. At the thought a bit of color washed over both of the pair's faces. Collecting himself once more, Ash worked up the nerve to explain himself. "I was thinking about us and what we are and what we could be. I don't want to lose you as a friend but... And I've known you for a really long time. I wouldn't want to mess anything up, you know? It's just, I really like you Misty, as even more than a friend."

At this point, scarlet burned across Ash's cheeks and he had lowered his gaze back to his lap. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck bashfully. In a mix of nerves and so many other feelings, Ash felting his lungs tighten as if he couldn't breath and butterflies fluttered nervously in his stomach. As seconds ticked by, Ash could swear it was days, even years before Misty's expression shifted from one of shock to joy. Though her face was still flushed with color, a stunning smile spread across Misty's lips.

"I love you, Ash," Misty affirmed, her cerulean eyes sparkling brilliantly in the afternoon sun. Wrapping her arms around Ash's neck, she pulled him into a hug. Ash, his arms finding their way around Misty's waist, pulled her closer, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I love you too, Mist," Ash replied, pulling away gently so he could look at her. In the warm sunlight, her pale skin glimmered and any of her fiery hair that escaped her ponytail framed her face. But her genuinely sweet expression was what sent Ash over the edge, warmth coursing through his body.

Without so much as a second though, Ash removed one hand from Misty's waist, twisting his treasured hat around so the brim was behind him. With a spark in his eyes and a confident grin on his face, Ash leaned forward and tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips to Misty's. While he took her by surprise at first, it didn't take long for Misty to respond, her eyes fluttering shut as she reciprocated and deepened the kiss. There was passion behind every movement, though the kiss itself was slow and gentle. Ash let his hands move up to the small of Misty's back, gently pulling her even closer as he felt her arms tighten around his neck. Pouring every ounce of bottled up affection into his motions, Ash couldn't help but let his lips curl up into a smile, savoring every moment. They only pulled apart when Ash's lungs began to protest, pleading for air.

Misty slipped her hands out from around Ash's neck, sliding down to rest on his chest, which rose and fell as he took in deep breaths of the fresh, summer air. Though the fluttery feeling in his stomach remained, Ash knew it was no longer from nerves, but rather love. With a blissful smile on his face, loosened his hold on Misty, draping one arm around her shoulder while the other came to rest by his side. The raven-haired trainer allowed himself to relax more with each breath that he took, just enjoying the feeling of Misty's closeness. To think, just minutes ago he was worried about exactly this moment, and now, Ash felt nothing other than serene bliss.

Landing a soft kiss on Ash's cheek, Misty nestled her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes flicker shut. She couldn't imagine feeling any better than she did now, leaning up against Ash with a cool breeze in the air after having just found out his feelings mirrored hers. Settling in next to Ash, Misty let the soft sounds of his breathing lull her into a blissful sleep, dozing off on her new boyfriends shoulder.


End file.
